Paul Verdi
Paul Verdi (born May 10, 2000) is a famous GoAnimate user who is famous for the "Trouble Life For Caillou" series (2016), "Caillou Gets A Job" (2017), and "Arthur In Mr. Ratburn's Death" (2018). Paul has used the same username since he joined GoAnimate. In a few videos, he features his real voice but most of the time, he uses text-to-speech voices. He uses the "Paul" voice for his avatar. He was able to surpass more than 40,000 subscribers on YouTube, along with over 18,000,000 views. Besides these series, since 2015, he uploads videos of him playing video games. He makes Caillou and Dora videos and is also famous for the videos with Carlos and Diana, who are Caillou and Dora's kids when the two are adults. They first appeared and continued to do so in the third season of Paul's Caillou series. Family Life He has two siblings, an older sister, and his younger brother, Richie, who is also a GoAnimator. Life & YouTuber Career 2000-2015: Early Life Paul was born on May 10th, 2000 somewhere in New York. He was raised by his mother, and grew up with his two siblings. Paul joined YouTube on June 20th, 2014, but didn't find out about GoAnimate until late 2015, when he was a sophomore in high school. He officially joined and posted his first GoAnimate video on March 20th, 2016, a few days before his brother. 2015-2016: Becoming a YouTuber & Trouble Life For Caillou Paul's early videos consist of his favorite video games. He did a couple of gameplays and still continues to do so in the present. He joined GoAnimate by using GoAnimate4Schools in March 2016 with free trials. He didn't get an official account in GoAnimate4Schools until September of that year. The "Trouble Life For Caillou" series ran from May 14th, 2016 to June 27th, 2016. This series follows the life of of the main character/protagonist, Caillou and his family after he finishes college. Boris tries to win the kids back from their mother. Miss Martin also ends up marrying Boris and continues to stay by his side until the end of Season 2, where Boris and Miss Martin had their final appearances in the series. The last season focuses on Caillou and Dora much older, presumably in their late 20s or early 30s, and they have their first two kids named Carlos and Diana. The grandparents try to avenge their son's death but can Caillou and Dora stop them? 2017: Sally Mario Channel, Caillou Gets A Job, & Hiatus On January 2nd, 2017, he created another channel called "Sally Mario". This is where he uploads episodes from his favorite childhood shows or any other show. Two months later, he started working on the series "Caillou Gets A Job" announced on March 18th, 2017. This series ran from March 25th, 2017 to June 23rd, 2017. Caillou comes back as the main protagonist of this series, as he tries to find the right job, only to continuously be stopped by his father, Boris, who also comes back as the main antagonist of the series. Shortly after the series ended, he took a 1-year hiatus from GoAnimate, starting on June 23rd, 2017. He didn't do much on his original channel during this time, but he did upload episodes from TV shows he really liked on both his original channel and the "Sally Mario" channel. 2018-present: Return to GoAnimate, Arthur In Mr. Ratburn's Death, and Requests He came back to GoAnimate on June 26th, 2018. Along with this, he did a face reveal. Not long after his return, he created the series "Arthur in Mr. Ratburn's Death". Paul became one of the first GoAnimators to do a series that was not involved with Caillou. The series ran from July 8th, 2018 to July 24th, 2018. He has been inspired from many Creepypasta stories. He found one from a famous PBS Kids show of all time, Arthur, about "Mr. Ratburn's Death", and decided to use it's script and the original episode of "Arthur's Teacher Trouble." The main purpose of this series was to have the kids in Lakewood Elementary realized that they should not jump to conclusions after hearing rumors or gossips; or else, that can lead you to chaos. Also, for Mr. Ratburn, he needed to learn that being a teacher is important for students in school. For it can effect your reputation while having this kind of job, and to how students can feel about a teacher in a positive or negative view. As of now, Paul isn't that active on his original channel when he has classes, but is active on the Sally Mario channel. When he is on his original channel, he usually does requests from his fans. It is unknown if he is planning any future series. Profile Picture History PaulVerdi2019.jpg|Paul's profile in 2019. PaulVerdi2018.png|Paul's profile in 2018. Paul Verdi.jpg|Paul's profile in 2016. Other Social Media Accounts Discord Server (The Verdi Club) In April 2018, his brother created a discord server to advertise both of their channels due to many people being inactive on Google+. As of February 2019, it has gained more than 70 members. Discord Server: https://discord.gg/GXrFPRr Category:YouTubers Category:GoAnimators Category:2000 Births Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:May Births Category:Neutral users Category:Users Category:Heroes Category:Adults